My Parents are Demigods?
by louisluv218
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's daughter, Bria, is living a normal life, completely unaware that her parents were heroes. Until her boyfriend turns into a greek monster and takes her parents. Now it's up to Bria, and her new friends Austin and Liana to save her parents. But will Bria start to develop feelings for Austin?
1. Chapter 1

"Morning, Bria." Dad put a plate of blue pancakes in front of me. It was a weird tradition that Dad got from Grandma, but it was really calming.

"Where's Mom?" I asked through a mouthful of doughy pancake.

"She got called into work." Dad sighed. "She's got a huge client right now."

Mom was an architect. She was always out designing some new building. Annabeth Jackson was the biggest architect in New York. Everyone was calling specifically for her. And my Dad was a teacher at my school. He drove me so I didn't have to ride the bus.

"Go get dressed. We have to go in 10 minutes." Dad said. I wiped the syrup off of my face and ran to my room. I pulled out a grey Hollister T-Shirt, pink skinny jeans, a gray jacket, and pink leopard print Vans. I slipped my necklace over my head and put my earrings in. I put on one of my signature beanies over my curly hair. "Come on, Bria! We have to go!" Dad yelled.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I ran out into the kitchen to meet Dad. "Let's go." I walked through the door. Dad ran behind me.

"Geez. In a hurry?" He smiled.

"I told Jake I'd meet him behind the school this morning." I answered.

"Jake, huh? I don't have a good feeling about him." Dad muttered, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Dad, I've been with Jake for 3 months. Things are pretty serious." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well, just keep an eye out. Something about him seems shady." Dad sighed. We pulled up to the school, and I ran around the back to meet Jake. I saw him standing by the dumpster.

"Hey, Jake." I called, causing him to turn.

"Hey, Bria. Thanks for meeting me here." Jake smiled. He had the cutest little crooked jaw. "I really need to tell you something."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm going to kill you." He hissed. Then, he started to transform. His legs melted into a huge serpent tail, and his shirt melted into his skin, revealing a bare, purple, scaly chest.

"What are you?" Was all I could get out.

"He's a _lamia_. A Greek demon." I turned, and Dad was standing behind me, staring at Jake.

"Dad, did you follow me?" I asked in disbelief.

"I told you I had a bad feeling about this guy!" Dad replied. "Go, I'll hold him off." He pulled out a pen that he always kept in his pocket.

"What's a pen gonna do?" I asked. He didn't answer. He just uncapped it, and a sword grew out. "You have a sword? Seriously?"

"Yeah. Seriously. Go get Mr. Underwood. Tell him it's time. He'll understand." Dad instructed.

"I won't leave you!"

"Go!" Dad screamed, as Jake picked him up and squeezed him, turning my dad to gold dust.

"Dad!" I cried.

"You're next, girl." Jake growled. I turned and ran to the front door, running into Mr. Underwood's room. He's the Earth Science teacher.

"Mr. Underwood!" I was out of breath.

"Bria, what happened?" He looked genuinely concerned.

"Jake, he turned into some snake thing and took Dad. He told me to tell you that it's time." I stuttered. Mr. Underwood's eyes widened.

"Come on. Get in my car." Mr. Underwood pushed me out the door.

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain on the way. Just get in my car, and look out. Jake could still be out there."

I nodded and ran into the parking lot, Mr. Underwood running, no, not running. Galloping behind me. Jake spotted us. "There you are."

"Get in the car, now! I'll hold off Snake-butt." Mr. Underwood yelled. I nodded and climbed into the passenger seat of the car. I watched in pure shock as Mr. Underwood took off his shoes and pants, revealing goat legs.

He screamed and ran into the car. "What happened?" I asked.

"I couldn't hold him off." Mr. Underwood gasped.

"No, I mean why is my boyfriend a snake, why do you have goat legs, and what happened to my Dad? Mr. Underwood, what's going on?"

"First of all, you can call me Grover. It would be a lot quicker. I'm a satyr, and your dad's protector. That means, I'm also your protector. Jake is a _lamia_. He's a Greek snake demon that comes after demigods."

"But, I'm not a demigod! I have both of my parents, and, correct me if I'm wrong, neither of them are gods!"

"True, they're not gods. But both of your parents are demigods."

"What?" My mouth hung open in shock.

"Your Mom is the daughter of Athena, and your Dad is the son of Poseidon." He must have sensed my shock. "I know it's a lot to take in, but trust me, it's actually really cool."

"Look, Grover, just tell me where we're going." I tried to calm myself.

"We're going to Camp Half-blood. You'll be safe there."

"Camp what?" I yelled.

"Half-Blood. Don't worry. Nothing will attack you while you're there." He smirked. "Except maybe the other campers."

I sat in scared silence, until we stopped. "Why'd we stop?" I asked.

"We're here." Grover stepped out of the car and trotted to my side, opening my door. We walked up a hill, and we reached a fence. "Come on, don't be shy."

I stepped through the archway, and was immediately greeted by a woman, about my parents' age, with frizzy red hair. "Hi, I'm Rachel. And you are?"

"Bria. Bria Jackson." I shook her hand. Her eyes widened.

"Jackson? Are you related to Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah. He's my Dad. And, you probably know my Mom. When she went here, her name was Annabeth Chase."

"Oh my Gods, that's amazing! I was friends with them back in the old days." Rachel smiled. "And, Grover, good to see you again. So what finally brings you to Camp Half-blood?"

"She was attacked by a _lamia._" Grover said.

"Wow. I'd better get you to Chiron." Rachel grabbed my arm.

"Who's Chiron?" I asked.

"He leads the camp. Don't worry. When he finds out you're Percy and Annabeth's kid, he'll love you." Rachel assured me. I honestly wasn't so sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel led me to a big blue house. She pulled me inside, and sat me on a couch. "Hey, Chiron!" Rachel called. "I have a new camper, and you'll never believe who her parents are."

A centaur trotted into the room. At this point, I wasn't even surprised. "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." He said.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"You have your mother's eyes and your father's hair. It was obvious." The centaur smiled. "I am Chiron. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Miss Jackson."

"Thank you." I sighed.

"What is the matter?" Chiron asked.

"My boyfriend turned into a llama and took my Dad."

"A llama?" Chiron looked confused.

"She means a _lamia_." Rachel responded.

"Ah, yes. I am terribly sorry to hear that, but your father is strong. He led this camp in a war against the titans when he was your age. He can conquer anything." Chiron had a proud look in his eyes.

"Let's get you to a cabin." Rachel smiled, then turned to Chiron. "Should we put her in Athena or Poseidon?"

"Put her in Poseidon. I'm sure she would like a cabin to herself." Chiron smiled and galloped back into the other room.

Rachel smiled and walked me to an area with cabins in a U shape. She took me to a large cabin and opened the door. I stepped in. "Wow." I gasped. It looked like it hadn't been touched in ten years, but at the same time, it looked so regal.

"Yeah." Rachel nodded. "The last person that lived in here was your Dad. He was your age back then. Good times."

"My parents were really heroes?"

"Major heroes. If it wasn't for your parents, we'd be titan chow right now." Rachel grinned.

"It's really hard to process. Why didn't they tell me?"

"Probably for your protection. You'd be as good as monster food if you found out. Trust me." Rachel sighed. "Come on. I'll go introduce you to some campers. It's no fun here unless you have some friends."

I smiled as she grabbed my arm and dragged me to an arena. "Everyone!" Rachel yelled, interrupting the training. "This is Bria Jackson. She's the daughter of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. So don't kill her."

A perky blonde skipped up to me. "Hi! I'm Liana Robinson, daughter of Aphrodite. It's super amazing to meet you!"

"Li, can you turn down the pep? You'll scare her away." A tall blonde boy came up behind her. "I'm Austin Stacey. Son of Apollo."

"H-hi." I stuttered. I always stutter around cute guys. That's one of my least favorite things about me.

"Wanna train with us?" Austin smirked.

"Yeah, but I don't have any weapons." I sighed.

` "I'm sure you do. If I know anything about Percy Jackson, he's the king of hidden weapons. Do you have anything on you that he gave you?" Liana smiled.

"Uh, yeah." I pulled a small gold ring off of my finger. It was engraved with the Greek word σοφία. "Wisdom." Somehow I knew what it said.

"Okay, that's a good thing. If there's Greek engravings, that's got to lead to something." Austin smiled. He took the ring off of my hand, and I swear when his skin came in contact with mine, sparks flew on Olympus. He turned it around in his palm. "Here." He pressed a small button on the back of the ring, and it became a sword in his hands. "Perfect."

He handed Wisdom over to me. "Thanks. What are your weapons?"

Austin pulled a guitar pick out of his jean pocket. He tossed it in the air, and when he caught it, it was a knife. "This little baby is called Purity."

Liana held up a bobby pin and headband, which turned into a bow and arrow. "Hope and Honesty."

"Nice. Shall we train?" I smiled.

"We shall." Austin smiled, lacing his arm through mine and leading me to where they usually train.

We trained for what felt like ten minutes, but by the time we finished, the sun started setting. Austin moved his hair, which was soaked with sweat, out of his green eyes. Oh my Gods he looked so sexy. No, Bria! Find Dad first, then worry about boys. But he's so cute…

"No!" I found myself saying out loud.

"No what?" Liana asked.

"No… way it's already this late." I said defensively. I fake yawned. "Whoo. I am pooped. I think I'm gonna go to my cabin and rest up. Night, guys." I hurried to my cabin. Hopefully Austin didn't notice me sweating.


	3. Chapter 3

I fell into my bed. I didn't realize how tired I was until I was enveloped by the soft blankets. I fell into a deep sleep.

_ I was in a dark place. I didn't recognize it. A voice yelled from behind me. "Bria!" It was Mom._

_ "Mom! Please don't tell me Jake got you too!" I cried._

_ "He did. But, we're safe. Your Dad's right here. Say hi, Percy."_

_ "Now is so not the time, Annabeth." Dad grunted._

_ "Right. Sorry." Mom replied. "Bria, we can't talk for much longer. But, we'll communicate with you as much as possible. If you suddenly, well, pass out, it's us. Don't be alarmed. Tell Chiron we talked to you. He'll know what to do." Mom's voice started to fade._

_ "Mom! Dad! Don't go!" I screamed._

I awoke with a sense of panic. I wasn't in my room. Then, I remembered. I was at Camp Half-Blood. I'm a demigod. My stupid ex-boyfriend stole my parents.

I burst into tears and found myself running into the cold air, still in my pajamas. I sat on a bench right by the Apollo cabin. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" I looked up, and the hand belonged to Austin.

"No, I'm not." I sobbed.

"Hey, calm down." He comforted. "Tell me what happened." I told him the whole story, and he nodded. "Sounds like someone set up an empathy link."

"A what?" I asked.

"An empathy link. You can talk to your parents telepathically."

"Okay, but-"

"Don't worry about it, okay? At least you know your parents are safe. Why don't you come train with me. Maybe it'll take your mind off things." Austin grabbed my arm and pulled me to the arena. I fought with Wisdom until I collapsed with exhaustion. Or, at least, what I thought was exhaustion.

_"Mom! You made me pass out in front of the cutest guy at camp!" I whined._

_ "Sorry." A male voice sang. I stiffened at the sound of his voice. _

_ "Jake, where are my parents?" I yelled into the darkness._

_ "They're safe. For now." He cackled._

_ "Why are you doing this?"_

_ "I've been told to. That's all I can say now. I'm through with you." _

"We are so done!" I found myself screaming in Austin's face.

"Well fine." Austin pulled away from me, but he was still sitting on my legs.

"Not you. Jake." I smiled awkwardly, motioning for him to get off of me. His eyes widened and he scrambled off of my legs.

"I got worried. I thought maybe I worked you too hard."

"Nah. That's just how the empathy link works. I'm fine." I shrugged.

"Good." He smiled, his green eyes glistening in the moonlight. "I think we should get back to our cabins. We need a little sleep to get us through tomorrow."

"Yeah." I started to walk away, when he grabbed my arm.

"I could walk with you. Your cabin's on my way."

"That'd be nice." I smiled. We walked back toward my cabin in an awkward silence. Desperate for conversation, I said the first thing that came into my mind. "So, you're a son of Apollo?"

"Yeah." He sighed.

"So, do you sing?"

"Sort of. But I'm not very good."

"I'd love to hear you sometime."

"Maybe someday." He shrugged.

I stopped outside my cabin door. "This is my stop."

"Yeah. We should do this again sometime. Midnight training is way more fun with a partner." He smiled.

"So, you do this often?"

"Every night. I take this stuff really seriously."

"Yeah, well, I don't." I smiled. He smiled back, revealing his perfect smile. Gods, was he trying to kill me? "I should get to sleep. G'night."

He looked like he wanted to say something, but he stopped himself. "Night." He turned and walked the other direction. Gods, why can't I just tell him how I feel?


End file.
